rs07fandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrari's Guide to 91/99 Rc in '07 rs
Ferrari's Guide to 91/99 Rc in '07 rs: This is a guide on how to get 91/99 runecrafting on the 07 servers (mid detailed). --------------------------------------- + means you should do this now (before starting with Rc) ~ means you can do this later I. Preparing: 1. Getting a bit Cash for fishing + - Woodcutt some Trees, sell the logs - Kill Goblins, sell the loot (There may be alot better ways^^) 2. Getting food + - Fish some shrimps, cook them (in Draynor, just Cutt a normal tree to cook them) - At lvl 5 buy a fishing rod and fish in the sea in Draynor some sardines - When you reach lvl 20 buy some Feathers and a fly fishing rod. Go to the barbarian village and fish some trouts. Cook them and run to the western bank of Varrock. 3. Training Combat + - At Cows for Crafting - Later on at Water Elementals You will have to do this, if you want to get the pouches and talismans (and you'll need a Fire and a Nature one). This is how easy it is . Now the last thing I wanna talk about is the Setup. You should take with you a nature tiara (best) or a talisman. - Take with you all the pouches that you have - Wear Boots of Lightness - Dont forget your Dramen staff I know that there are the Hunter Capes and the Agility Clothes that also reduce your weight, but It would take too long to get that. Time = Rc XP. - Also wear a pickaxe, the best that you can - May take food with you, when you repair the pouches An alternative way is to only use the abyss with fairy rings. But this will probably take longer. There you just wanna take the 2 Route (pouchrepairing) everytime. They might be people in the Wild killing you, because getting the stats and Quests takes i would say around a Week and a half, maybe 2 Weeks. Trips needed from 44-91 Rc with all Pouches and my inventory setup (with Tiara): lv 50: 150 Trips (Large Pouch available now) lv 70: 1683 Trips (Giant Pouch available now) lv 91: 10829 Trips ------------------- Total: 12662 Trips Trips needed from 44-91 Rc without Pouches and my inventory setup (with Tiara): lv 91: 24063 Trips Trips needed from 44-99 Rc with all Pouches and my inventory setup (with Tiara): lv 50: 150 Trips (Large Pouch available) lv 70: 1683 Trips (Giant Pouch available) lv 99: 26276 Trips ------------------- Total: 28109 Trips Trips needed from 44-99 Rc without Pouches and my inventory setup (with Tiara): lv 99: 53411 Trips Please use Pouches o.O If this guide has some mistakes in it, or there are better methods, please tell it me. I will correct it as soon as I can. I'm sorry for my English. I'm from Austria (Schwarzenegger). U will need around 1,45M Essence. Happy Runecrafting Ferrari!